


Settling In

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Return to Ikebukuro [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Izaya truely believed that getting settled back into life in Ikebukuro would be difficult even with Celty's help. Though, maybe he could be wrong.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kiza here with my first Drrr fic ever. I had actually never written a fanfiction for this fandom before and I can't exactly say why I didn't. But here I am with my first one ever!! This is supposed to take place after the series and a bit after the Izaya Novel spin off. This also involves a series of Headcanons that I have for Izaya and the gang. Though mostly Izaya. 
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy!

_[Well, that's everything...which isn't a lot. You sure you don't need anything else before I go?]_

"Hm? Oh, no. No everything is fine. There just a few small things that I can easily unpack myself. It's getting late and you should be heading home. I can't imagine how lonely Shinra must be right now considering you've been here practically all day helping me." There was a shake of the headless woman's shoulders before she started typing again on her PDA. Red colored eyes scanned over the words on the bright screen as she held the device out to him.

_ [He'll be fine. It's not like he doesn't seen me everyday. It's your first time back in years, Izaya since that day. I just want to make sure you'll be okay tonight so I can stop by again tomorrow.] _

Izaya hadn't believed he would ever find himself in this situation. And with Celty of all people as well. Then again, he had never expected to come back to Ikebukuro at all since that day so long ago. His injuries and the result of those events kept him far away from this place. Kept him distant from the people he used to have regular contact with. What had made him get back into contact with Celty; he wasn't sure. It was a moment of weakness. He hadn't been sleeping well for several days, and that night, when the nightmares struck harder then they had ever done so before; he snapped. He didn't know who he was calling, nor did he care. He just /needed/ to voice his thoughts, his feelings, his regrets, his anger, everything.

Celty had been the one he called. When he realized this, he had been shocked. Feeling a sense of dread washed over him. But he was shocked when she sent him a text after he hung up in their call. She had asked if he was okay, if he needed help, if he was healing alright. He didn't plan on responding, but he had. And he was honest with her. No, he hadn't been okay, he wanted help but didn't feel like he deserved it, he was healing physically, though mentally he wasn't sure if he would ever heal completely. Celty hadnt stopped talking to him since then, and he hadn't stopped talking to her, hadnt stopped apologizing.

Even now, half a year later since he got back in contact with her, he would still apologize to her from time to time. She never held it against him, never teased him for it, never got annoyed with him. She would always respond with the same thing. 'your forgiven.' or 'Its okay.'. He had ended up growing a friendship with her that he felt guilty that he felt so much closer to her verses Shinra who was his first and only friend. He wondered if they were still even that, considering what he did.

Izaya chuckled softly. "I promise I'll be okay for tonight. Tomorrow it's just grocery shopping, so it shouldn't take all day. Then that way Shinra can have you to himself for the rest of it." Her shoulders slumped and gave a tilt of her head as if giving a exasperated sigh. This got a laugh from the human. "He loves you. It's the only reason why he acts the way he does."

_ [Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll get going. Take it easy tonight and get some sleep, okay? I'll be here around make 11, sound good?] _

Izaya gave her a nod as he pushed himself to his feet, or tried to before she gently set her hands on his shoulders and shook her head. "I'm fine, Celty. Walking you to the door won't kill me." Her shoulders slumped again, as if giving another sigh, but nonetheless she helped him to this feet and both made their way to the front door. There Izaya was expecting her to leave say a final good bye and leave. Like she always did, this time however he was shocked when he was pulled into a hug by the Dullahan. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face snd he couldn't help wrapping his arms around her and practically leaning into the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, watching as the woman gave him a nod and walked away.

Being back in Ikebukuro was going to get some getting used to.

The following morning Izaya had definitely expected to have trouble even wanting to wake up. But that didn't seem to be the case, he woke up feeling well rested, nervous and maybe even a little excited. He wondered if he could go the entire shopping trip using the knee braces and walking cane. The sound of his phone going off is what startled him from strapping the said Knee brace to his left knee.

_[Okay, I'm here, want me to meet you up there?]_

_[No, I'll walk down. Just give me a minute.]_

He didn't bother waiting for a response. He was sure she wasn't going to anyway. With a heavy sigh, he eased himself up to his feet and started the slow decent to the front of thr building. He swore he felt like he had ran some kind of marathon. He was sure he looked like it to if Celty helping him lean against her motorcycle was anything to by. He watched her fingers practically dance across the PDA screen at a almost inhuman pace.

_ [Maybe we should bring your wheelchair just in case?] _

Izaya shook his head, giving her a small smile as he leaned back against Shooter. "No, no. I'll be fine. I just didn't realize that after so long walking down stairs would be something to make me tired."

_ [Considering how long you used to be able to run and jump over things.] _

"Exactly. So, shall we? I guess you're leaving him here?" He asked, looking to the motorbike before looking at Celty. She gave him a nod as he pushed himself away from her beloved horse, adjusting his coat as he did so. "Then let's get going."

From there, as odd as it was to see the Black rider walking, the afternoon went pretty smoothly. Yes it might have taken a while longer then it should have considering Izaya wasn't exactly used to walking long distances for long periods of time anymore. But Celty was understanding. Offering to take a few breathers here and there when she would notice Izaya looking a bit out of breath or tired. But all in all, the afternoon was uneventful, which was a new experience to Izaya seeing as Ikebukuro was always known for it's strange happenings.

Though, he would admit a lot of the more...violent and gang related things that used to happen with more frequency had been his fault back then. So to see how peaceful the city had become since then shouldn't have been as shocking as Izaya was feeling it to be. He found himself unable to stop the next words that came out of his mouth as he and Celty sat on the a bench in front of a fountain that Izaya swears wasn't in this part of the city a few years back. "Have you heard from Shizuo?" It seemed the question shocked Celty enough she could have given her self whiplash with how quickly she turned to look at him. Despite being headless he could see the expression of shock she wore. His eyes landed on her hands as she typed away on her PDA, this was the most he had ever seen her use it with him.

_ [Actually, last I heard he was by sunshine with Tom doing a job. So he shouldn't be around. Why? Are you worried we might run into him?] _

That was a good question, even to Izaya himself. Was he worried about running into him? Oh absolutely, he knew that just because Celty forgave him for what he did, didn't mean Shizuo or anyone else would be as forgiving. He knew lying to her would serve no use after all, she could read him like an open child's picture book these days compared to back then. Strangely enough, he didn't find this to be concerning.

"Hmm...yeah. I am. But if he's in Sunshine, then I'm sure I won't be seeing him anytime soon," he repiled, getting a small nod from her. They stayed like that for a while, merely people watching, a sense of nostalgia washed over him as his gaze fell on the people that came and went from around him. It was such a strange thing for him to be doing this and having no intentions of ever starting anything up again. It didn't bother him however. At first, Izaya had truely believed he would miss manipulating those people around him, claiming it was his love for them. Looking back now, he knew that was wrong, it wasn't love he was showing them.

The said man jumped a bit when a hand fell on his shoulder, he turned to look at Celty who quickly typed on her PDA.

_ [Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You just sort of...spaced out and got this look on your face. I got worried.] _

Izaya smiled at her. "It's alright, I did space out for a moment. But, I'm okay. Don't worry." He told her, this got the Dullahan to press their shoulders together for a moment. "Let's get going. Im feeling tired and I'm sure I'm overdue for a nap." He could feel more then see the shake of Celty's shoulders from the 'laugh' that escaped her before he felt her nod.

As they walked down the street, Izaya watched the people every now and then. He could pick out a few familiar faces, smiling as he passed by and none of them even seemed to take notice. It felt...nice to not he noticed by so many people for once. It was a sense of peace he hadn't felt in so long.

Perhaps settling back into life in Ikebukuro wouldn't be as difficult as he believed it to be.


End file.
